Trouble Out at Sea
by Yue Sai
Summary: Roderich longs to go sailing so Antonio takes him aboard to an island off the coast of Spain for their honeymoon. Little did they expect to run into the notorious Pirate Gilbert. Spain owes Gilbert a debt and so Prussia decides he will pay it with Roderich. AustriaxSpain and AustriaxPrussia
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey so I shouldn't be writing this. I should be finishing my other story but Hetalia got in the way and now I'm totally in love with Austria so I decided to write this. It's my first Hetalia fic and my first fic I'm posting in a while now, so please do be kind. I would have my beta reader go over this, but I don't think he would be comfortable reading this so I apologize in advance for any grammar errors. I thank my best friend, I call her Spain, for urging me to post this. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, if I did Austria would be in it more often.**

**Pairings: AustriaxSpain and AustriaxPrussia, maybe some other side pairings along the way.**

**Warnings: Some lemons but no smut. If there were it would be pretty bad so count yourself lucky. Also yaoi so if you don't like the rainbow, I suggest you turn around now. If you do** **I hope you enjoy…I'm going to shut up now.**

"Marriage, fiancé, alliance, duty, honor…marriage." the young man repeated the dreaded word. Marriage, he was to be married for the first time. Yes, married to another man for their countries to form a strong union. It was his duty as a nation to do so. There were no questions asked, no need for love, just power. The alliance would benefit both countries; making them a force to be reckoned with against the growing strength of France. The marriage would strengthen the said alliance. Therefore, the young nation found himself at the altar with another man he barely knew.

The man beside him was attractive was the first impression he had of his soon to be husband. His skin was sun-kissed gold from days of being far out at sea. His eyes were as green as emeralds and glimmered with warmth. And though he felt his internal organs twisting from anxiety, the other man's smile had ceased the internal torture. The smile made a silent promise that he would not hurt the young Austrian.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," the man heard the priest address his fiancé, "wilt thou have this man to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Antonio's voice was firm as he looked into those vibrant eyes of the Austrian. He looked for any signs of doubt or uneasiness. The purple orbs mirrored the every man's emotion like an open book in which he was free to flip through. There was fear hidden in those eyes, but at the same time there was determination.

"Roderich Edelstein, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I do." Roderich replied softly, but strongly enough to be heard. He hoped his voice did not betray his true feelings though he knew they did by the way Antonio squeezed his hand reassuringly. The tender action only heightened his heart rate. It didn't throb against his rib cage yet, but if the Spaniard came any closer he knew it would.

Before he knew it, he felt his hand being raised as a silver band was slipped onto his ring finger. The cool metal hugged his finger as if it refused to be removed anytime soon. Roderich automatically said his vows he had rehearsed many times on his own, and slipped the blessed matching band on Antonio's finger. He could not look into the man's emerald eyes; his muscles were too wound up to let him do so.

"….you may kiss the bride." the words cut through his reverie like a blade. His blood pumping through his body swiftly as a hand came to raise his chin so his violet amethyst eyes met emerald. Antonio leaned down to capture the other's lips in a chaste short kiss. There were no sparks, no electrifying sensation jumpstarting his nerves, but only the sound of his beating heart berating against his chest ruthlessly.

Roderich Edelstein was now married and for how long, he did not know. Antonio pulled away, looking once again at the smaller man, but this time he was looking into the eyes of his new young wife. The intensity of the gaze told him the marriage would last a very long time.

After the celebration of the wedding, Antonio found his bride standing outside on the balcony. His gaze remained out towards the sea though he appeared to be searching for something beyond the horizon. Something so close he could reach out with his hand to just brush against it, but not fully being able to grasp it in his clutches. Antonio's demeanor dampened by the thought that Roderich was searching for freedom. Did his wife already feel oppressed?

"Hola mi querido." Antonio greeted, causing the Austrian to avert his violet eyes on his husband. Roderich took in Antonio's appearance. He had changed out of his uniform as the red jacket was discarded and replaced by a simple white shirt. Black pants hugged his hips as he strode towards him.

"Hallo Spain." Roderich replied when Antonio came to stand by his side.

"Please call me Antonio." He smiled cheerfully at Roderich who only returned it halfheartedly.

"Then you may call me Roderich."

"In Spanish your name would be Rodrigo. I quite like the sound of it, Rodrigo." He repeated as if to prove his point.

"In German your name would be Anton."

"Anton," Antonio tried the name, "I like it."

This time when the Austrian smiled he meant it as the grin on the other's face seemed to relax him a bit, "Then I will call you Anton."

"Then can I call you Rodrigo?"

"Yes, you may." Roderich relented. He didn't mind the name truthfully, and the name made the Spaniard smile so he saw no reason to refuse. Antonio took the moment of silence to move closer to Roderich, leaning in so his lips almost brushed against the other's ear.

"Rodrigo," he rolled the 'r' sending waves of warmth to crash against the shell of Roderich ear. The unfamiliar contact made Roderich shiver, igniting a spark in his lower back.

"You shame the stars by your beauty, my Rodrigo." Again the 'r' was rolled sending more shivers through the other's body. He could feel blood rush to his cheeks from the comment. No one had ever complimented him as such, causing him to be self-conscious as to the way he appeared in front of Antonio. He turned his face more to the side, trying to hide his flamed cheeks.

Antonio beamed at Roderich's bashfulness. Honestly, he found it adorable. He wanted to see the rest of the other's face flushed like a bright, ripe tomato. He moved even closer towards Roderich, wrapping his arm around the other's waist to pull him closer and hold him in place while his lips lightly brushed against the pale neck.

Roderich let out a small gasp, surprised by the feeling of Antonio's cool lips against his heated skin. He wanted to move away from Antonio, but the fear of angering his husband kept his feet glued in place. Instead his hand reached out, pushing lightly against Antonio's chest. Beneath the thin fabric he could feel the unexpected toned muscles. His hand froze.

Antonio continued his administrations, trailing soft kissing down the other's neck, feeling the frenzied pulse underneath the alabaster skin. His skin was so pale in contrast to his own olive tan. Noting this, he grew a desire to mark the skin. Change its color to a pink or red hue. He imagined it would look stunning against the pale skin and so he began to gently nip. His teeth grazed across the bitten flesh before lapping it with his tongue.

Roderich bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming or crying out loud from terror of what would soon come. He felt energy slowly being drained from his legs from being tense for so long. The ability to stand was becoming troublesome. Antonio, sensing the predicament by the increasing weight against his arm, used his other to turn Roderich to face him. Both arms wrapped around his inexperienced lover to hold him up. His lips returned to Roderich's skin, nibbling softly at his jaw. Roderich held his hands against Antonio's chest to keep some distance between them.

The lips on Roderich moved from his jaw up to his checks until he could feel them on the corner of his mouth. He immediately tensed as lips were brushed against his. The kisses were light and tender sending shivers down the other's spine. Antonio savored the softness of the other's mouth. He craved to see them red and swollen.

The arm around Roderich pulled him flushed against the other's body as the other hand moved to hold Roderich's face in place so he could place a final firm kiss upon the man. His thumb brushed against the beauty mark eliciting an unexpected moan from Roderich. He felt something wet slid against his bottom lip as it started pushing against his sealed lips. Roderich obliged and parted his lips, allowing Antonio's tongue to slide into the heated cavern.

Roderich's eyes shot wide with shock as he felt the tongue probe the interior of his mouth. It flicked against his own as if Antonio was inviting his lover to join in the exploration. Antonio enjoyed the velvety feeling of Roderich's mouth, only pulling away when the need for air became too great. He looked down at his stunned lover. He took pride of the swollen lips and the light blotches sprinkling the other's neck where he had bit him.

Roderich let out a small cry when he felt something hard pressing against his abdomen. He knew what it was as his stomach seemed to clench again with dread. Antonio grinned, loving the sounds coming from Roderich. He leaned down to swoop the man up into his arms. Roderich's heart stopped suddenly when he felt his feet leave the ground. Antonio cradled him in his arms as he carried his bride inside the villa and into the bedroom.

The bedroom was large and extravagantly decorated. Intricate tapestries hung against the walls. Large windows with the view of the ocean were opposite the king sized bed, accented with translucent scarlet drapes that flowed when the wind brushed through it. Ornate dark cherry wood furniture was placed by the fireplace. In all, the sight took Roderich's breath away, but he needed to save all the air in his lungs that he had for the thought of what was to come had made the simple task of breathing a burden.

His inspection of the room was cut short when Antonio laid him down gently on the bed. As soon as he was down, Roderich felt himself retreating backwards towards the wooden carved headboard of the large bed. The Spaniard stood by the side, slowly undressing. First he removed his shirt, revealing the toned muscles that Roderich had felt earlier. The sight of them caused Roderich's face to blush seeing the man half naked. All that was left were his breeches that were cut down to his knees.

Antonio then went to work on Roderich whose back was now pressed against the wooden headboard. First were his shoes to go followed by his white stockings as Antonio trailed kisses down the slim leg while he rolled down the thin material. He then climbed closer to his paralyzed lover to remove his white jacket. Antonio's long fingers skillfully set to work on the violet vest and silk cravat. All clothes were carelessly discarded on the floor as Roderich was left in his own breeches and loose cream colored shirt.

Large violet eyes traced the path of the Spaniard's hands. He watched as each button and tie was undone. He felt overly exposed to Antonio, wanting nothing more than to cover himself though his husband had other plans. Antonio's hand played with the hem of Roderich's shirt, slipping underneath the flimsy fabric to caress the delicate skin underneath. Roderich inhaled sharply, biting his bottom lip once more. He turned his head away from the sight only to have Antonio to latch his lips onto his neck.

A thumb brushed over a nipple producing a small whimper from Roerich. The Spaniard continued, trying to get some kind of reassurance of pleasure. When none was found, he moved on to Roderich's sides, pressing his rough calloused palms against the supple flesh before massaging gently. Still nothing, no signs of desire only fear. Antonio was starting to get irritated by his stubborn lover. He grasped the other's hips, pulling the man down closer to him. Roderich found his hands instinctively move to clutch Antonio's shoulders, keeping the distance between them.

He trembled beneath Antonio as his eyes glassed over from unshed tears. Seeing the other's eyes, Antonio reluctantly pulled away from Roderich. This surprised the Austrian, causing him to sit up. He watched as Antonio sat unmoving at the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry Rodrigo, but I cannot consummate our marriage when you do not wish to." Antonio admitted. He looked back at the violet-eyed man to see his reaction. Roderich felt relieved but yet ashamed of himself that he could not give his husband would he should have.

"No, it is I who is sorry, Anton. I'm sorry I'm not a good lover."

"No Rodrigo, you are a great lover, just inexperienced."

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?"

"Not at all, I prefer you innocent anyway. It is endearing." Roderich nodded in acknowledgment, "Besides, we have time to consummate. There is no rush Mi querido."

"Thank you, Anton." Roderich smiled to show his gratitude. Silence fell over them as Antonio took it as peaceful while the other felt awkward. He slowly got up from the bed, getting ready to depart from the room only to feel something tugging on his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Antonio questioned quickly as if he did not want Roderich to go.

"I-I was going to go to my rooms." stammered Roderich as he was startled from the sudden outburst.

"Please don't go," beseeched Antonio, "you can go if you want to, but I would rather keep you by my side if you don't mind."

Roderich nodded thinking it was the least he could do for his husband. Antonio grinned at Roderich's compliance and watched as the Austrian neatly folded his clothes to lay on the chair before climbing into the bed. He removed his glasses, resting them on the side table and then looked at Antonio who crawled up beside him. Antonio wrapped his warm arms around the smaller man, kissing the other's temple gently. He ran his hand through the dark chestnut brown locks, feeling the silky tresses between his fingers.

"I think I like you already Rodrigo." Antonio softly spoke.

Roderich nodded, "I like you too Anton."

Antonio smiled at his lover's confession. He blew the candles out before pulling the duvets over their bodies. Roderich did not tense when Antonio came to spoon up behind him. He moved closer into the heated body and drifted comfortably off to sleep.

The sun's rays filtered through the windows, basking the room in morning light. Antonio was the first to stir from his restful slumber. He snuggled closer to the warm body beside him. Dark mahogany locks tickled the tip his nose with each breath he took. Slowly, he opened his pea green eyes to the sight of the sleeping Austrian facing him. His features were calm and peaceful. The corners of his mouth tugged up slightly as if he was having a pleasant dream. Antonio wondered what Roderich was dreaming and hoping it was of him.

Suddenly he felt the Austrian shifting away from him, causing Antonio to tighten his hold to bring the Austrian back to where he was. Roderich unconsciously was attracted to the warmth of the Spaniard's skin and snuggled into Antonio's chest emitting a small sigh of contentment. Antonio continued to examine the young man's face while he slept. His lashes were long and dark, his jaw sharp, and nose a bit pointed but cute nonetheless. His lips were small and thin but the way they were slightly parted in his sleep made them look delectable. Antonio noted that even his one curl that stood resolute among the rest last night fell limp across his face with a ghost of a curl. His skin was milky white in contrast to his wild untamed chocolate locks. In conclusion, Antonio found his new lover simply beautiful.

A few minutes into Antonio's inspection, Roderich's dream realm was fading away as he was brought back to reality. He tensed when he felt the strong arms around him. There was no question to whose arms they were. A mixture of embarrassment and disappointment of himself from memories of last night marred his peaceful features. Antonio saw this and ran his fingers through the dark chestnut locks in a soothing motion. He placed a chaste kiss to the other's temple.

"Buenos días, mi amor." By the sound of Antonio's voice, Roderich slowly opened his mauve eyes only to be met by beaming emerald ones.

"Guten morgen." Roderich replied. Antonio only grinned wider and wrapped his finger about mariazell eliciting a small gasp from Roderich. The hair curl was wound tighter around the tan finger causing a deep throated moan escape from the Austrian. His cheeks flushed bright red when he realized what he had done. Antonio only laughed and freed mariazell from his grasp. He noted the effect the curl apparently had on his lover.

"You're too cute Rodrigo."

Roderich felt the urge to hit the man for calling him cute and making him appear indecent. He felt guilty last night for denying Antonio, but now he felt rather flustered and annoyed. Antonio was oblivious to the Austrian's change of demeanor. Instead he placed another delicate kiss on the tip of the frustrated Austrian's nose, and rose from the bed. Roderich stayed put, watching as Antonio stretched. He still couldn't get over seeing Antonio half-dressed though he would be lying if he said he didn't like the view. Feeling a release in his lower back, Antonio sighed in pleasure and turned to face his wife.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, catching the other off guard. Roderich nodded finding the task of transferring words from his brain to his tongue dysfunctional. _'What's wrong with me?'_

"What would you like to eat then?" Antonio mused.

"I'll just have what you're having, thank you," Roderich found his voice.

"Bueno, I'll be right back." Antonio left the room momentarily before returning with a tray of warm bread rolls and various jams. He also had cheese, milk, and some strong coffee. Roderich had dressed himself in what he wore last night and sat down at a table in the room. Antonio joined him.

"I wasn't sure if you liked coffee, but I brought some milk just in case."

"Danke, coffee is fine." Roderich took a bread roll once Antonio was seated. Antonio was amused when he saw the Austrian pour milk into his coffee while adding a spoonful of sugar. It seemed like his new wife had a sweet tooth.

Each move Roderich made was elegant and precise. He was quite regal as he had an aristocratic air to him. Antonio smiled at the thought. A moment of silence settled around them as they ate. Antonio was the first to break the silence as he was never the one to sit still for more than a few minutes.

"Rodrigo," He called out to the violet-eyed man.

"Yes?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

"Excuse me?" Roderich looked thoroughly befuddled by the question.

"It's just that," Antonio paused, not wanting to anger his significant other, "I was just wondering since you were smiling in your sleep."

Roderich still looked a bit stunned, but he averted his mauve eyes to his food before answering the question nonetheless, "I was dreaming that I was playing my violin. I have one back in Vienna that I'm very fond of. I was also by the sea so I could smell the salt water." Roderich paused to smile, "You know the first time I saw the sea was just yesterday. All my life I've been surrounded by mountains."

Antonio took note to the small bit of color that blossomed across the other's cheeks as if embarrassed to the confession. He smiled dotingly at Roderich, loving his innocence. Roderich could be a fallen angel who's never seen the earth for all he knew.

"Do you like the sea?"

"It's too soon to say, but it does look beautiful from afar."

"Ah si, the sea is beautiful and mysterious. I love going sailing in its waters, exploring new untouched land."

"Ja, I have heard of many of your explorations. They seem interesting."

"They are." Antonio rested his chin on his clasped hands. Roderich finished his bread and jam only to look out the window of the view of the ocean. A small sigh of longing escaped his lips. Antonio perked up, as a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"Rodrigo, would you like to go sailing with me?"

Roderich was once again caught off guard, "Was?"

"For our honeymoon maybe, we can go to a small island just off the coast of my country. It will take a day to travel there and then we'll spend a day or two on the island before sailing back."

"Are we allowed to do that?"

"Why not? We could even leave today if we wanted to."

Roderich looked apprehensive. Yes he longed to sail the seas, but he wasn't sure whether he should. It was his duty as a country to put his homeland first and his desires second. Duty was the reason why he was married in the first place. As he berated himself, he couldn't help but notice he was looking out into the ocean again. Watching as the waves caressed the sandy shoreline before pulling back ever so tantalizingly slow. He felt as if the crystal blue waters were pulling him in, beckoning him to go.

"We won't be gone long?" Roderich finally met Antonio's hopeful green eyes.

"No, we won't be gone for long. Our bosses won't even notice we're missing."

Roderich smiled warmly as he was reassured, "Alright then. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're done eating."

"Okay, well I'm done are you?"

"Si, let's go!" Antonio simply leapt from his chair, dragging Roderich behind him. The Austrian sighed, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

TBC…

**A/N: Well that's it for now and I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I appreciate structural criticism, especially on grammar. English wasn't my first language, but now it's my only one and I still royally stink at it so it's nice to know my mistakes so I can approve. Opinions and thoughts are open as well, and even some flames and I'd understand since I'm a bit rusty. Thanks for reading and I hope to have the next chapter up soon. **

**P.S.** **I know Roderich's Mariazell has no effect on him except getting him annoyed, but I couldn't help myself. I love the idea of a single piece of hair having such an effect on someone. With that being said, have a wonderful day no matter where in the world you are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hmm, not sure if anyone was reading this, but thanks for the fav. The reader know who she/he is. Anyway, I decided to post up the second chapter since it's done anyway. Also I changed the main character to Prussia since I changed the plot so it'll mostly be PruAus. Also a little mention of SwitzerlandxAustria in here. I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: This has been changed to Rate M to be safe for adult situations, hair pulling, and swearing is ahead. I apologize in advance for my suckish pirate lingo…yeah, not the best.**

The air was crisp, saturated with salt, as it danced through the Austrian's chestnut brown hair. He inhaled deeply, savoring the unfamiliar new smell as his husband stood behind him, admiring his wife's reaction to sailing.

"I take it you like the sea, si?"

"Ja, it's wonderful, thank you for taking me sailing with you." Roderich turned to face his husband. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Antonio clad in a long red pirate jacket adorning golden buttons that rested on his shoulders. He also wore a ruffled cravat and a loose silk white shirt that was tucked into tight tan pants, which made it easy for him to move in. Roderich felt his cheeks burn when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist. The long white feather, hanging from his black triangle-shaped pirate hat, tickled Roderich's nose causing a small shiver run down his back.

"Si, I'm glad you like sailing." Spain leaned down so his lips brushed against the Austrian's ear like he did the night before whispering, "Rodrigo."

The 'r' was expertly rolled off the native tongue causing another shiver to run down the other's spine. Antonio smiled seeing Roderich's bright red face.

"I have something for you." Antonio left Roderich's side briefly, returning with an object wrapped up in a maroon colored cloth. Roderich eyed it suspiciously as Antonio held it out to him. His eyes pleaded, 'open it.' Sighing, Roderich relented, carefully pushing away the cloth only to have his heart beat cease. His mauve eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. His pale hands handled the object cautiously as his eyes ran down it with admiration with the perfection of the piece.

Antonio's eyes were filled with mirth, "Play for me, por favor."

Roderich blinked at his husband, still a bit shocked as his mouth felt dry, but he nodded nonetheless. He placed the violin under his chin as it was adjusted to his body already. Roderich wondered who adjusted it or whether the person who made it unknowingly set it to fit the musician. He played with the thought momentarily as Antonio handed him the bow. Roderich placed his fingers over the string, pressing down the note he wished to play. He inhaled deeply before drawing his bow deftly across the strings eliciting a strong resonating hum from the instrument.

Antonio watched as Roderich played. He saw the way the musician's eyes closed as he was feeling the music run through him. Roderich started to move with the song, letting it carry him far away as he became one with the melody. The corners of Antonio's mouth tugged at the thought that the young man was as beautiful as his music he played. He was music himself personified. Every word that slipped passed his lips was delightful as it pulled on his heart own strings. Yes he was besotted with the young man before him. He would do everything in his power to keep him happy, to keep the melody joyful and sweet like the one the musician played now.

When the song came to an end, Antonio clapped along with a few crew members that had stopped temporarily to hear the music. The musician tucked the violin to his side before giving a curt nod of appreciation towards Antonio.

"Danke for your generous gift, but why?" Roderich questioned.

"I thought you might like it. Te gusta, you like it, si?"

"Ja, it's in perfect quality, danke." The Austrian smiled as he mustered all the strength he could, which he had very little to begin with, as he sauntered towards his husband. His violet eyes flashed before Antonio's as he placed his pale hand on the Spaniard's shoulder for leverage. He craned his neck up to place a swift kiss to the tan cheek.

"Danke, Anton." His lips were centimeters away from Antonio's ear, sending waves of warmth to clash against the outer shell. A small tingled formed in Antonio's lower back as he felt his blood rushing to his face.

Roderich smiled triumphantly, now knowing he had an effect on his husband. He turned to put his violin away when a hand grasped his wrist. To Roderich's surprise, Antonio raised the hand to press it upon his cheek. The Spaniard sighed to the feeling of the calloused musician's fingers against his skin while Roderich held his breath, color rapidly spreading across his face.

Roderich looked away from Antonio to hide his face only to feel the corners of the other man's mouth tug upwards in a grin against his hand. Antonio turned his head slightly to press his lips softly over the delicate wrist, moving to the palm, and then coming to the calloused finger tips. He kissed all five of them before turning the hand over to kiss the back of it. Only then did he release Roderich's hand.

"You should get some rest, mi amor, we will reach the island by tomorrow morning." Roderich nodded his head finding his speech impaired once more. "I will join you shortly."

Antonio squeezed the hand reassuringly before turning to check on the condition of his ship. Having Roderich on board made him more paranoid than usual. The last thing he needed was to be attacked by England's ships at the moment no matter how much he'd love the chance to sink one of the cocky pirate's fleet. Given the opportunity he would, but this time it was different. He had someone special on board, someone he cared about.

His two crew members in the crowsnest gave a thumb up as an all-clear sign. He normally had one person up there, but again he did not want to take his chances. The wind was blowing, pushing against his sails to keep the ship moving at a swift pace. His men were keeping watch, and so far everything was fine. Knowing this, Antonio exhaled deeply, letting go of his worries. He checked the compass one last time to make sure they were veering in the right direction before heading to the captain's quarters.

He opened the door, jaw dropping slightly at the sight of his partner changing. Antonio's emerald eyes roamed across the younger man's smooth chest. He didn't have much muscle as his body was lean. His collarbones stuck out from his body elegantly, as if beckoning to be bitten and nibbled on. His legs were long, looking as though they could extend forever. He admired each dip, indent, and curve of the other's body.

"Ah!" the scream cut through Antonio's lust filled brain as he looked at the now beautifully flushed face that belonged to the body he was just admiring. Roderich grabbed for anything to cover himself. His swiftly grabbed his night dress that he was about to put on, but was now used as a shield, "Bitte, Spain, leave bitte."

Antonio didn't know what 'bitte' meant in German, but he had a good idea as he quickly left the room, slamming the door resoundingly behind him. He pressed his back against the door to catch himself.

"L-lo siento, Rodrigo, I'm s-sorry. I thought you'd be sleeping." Antonio's words rushed from his mouth almost coming out incoherently. He suddenly felt himself falling backwards. Thin fingers clamped around his arms to break his fall. Antonio turned his head around to see Roderich holding him up. A ghost of pink still tinted his cheeks.

"Lo siento." Antonio righted himself back onto his feet.

"I know, it's alright, Anton." Roderich opened the door wider to let Antonio through. Antonio sighed relieved to hear his German name being used again.

"Muchas gracias." Antonio entered the room only feeling slightly awkward. Roderich was dressed wearing a simple long white cotton night dress that came down to his ankles. It revealed nothing he had just seen.

"I thought you'd be asleep." Antonio started getting ready for bed as well. He removed his red jacket and pants, leaving his breeches and shirt on.

"I got lost." Roderich admitted while climbing onto the spacious bed. Ever since he was young he had a horrible sense of direction. He never knew where he was going even in his own house. Sometimes he would have to wait until a servant found him so they could take him to where he wanted to go.

"Oh?" Antonio turned to face Roderich, confusion in his ivy green eyes. He thought it was impossible to get lost on his ship. It was smaller than some others which made it faster in the water. There was the deck, and then the floor below was his quarters, the kitchens, and then the crew's rooms. Below that was cargo.

"I-I get lost easily." Roderich covered his head under the blankets. He didn't want to see Antonio's expression. He remembered how another pair of green eyes would scrutinize him for anything he did wrong. He couldn't receive a condescending glance from his husband.

Antonio moved closer to the lump in the blankets. He chuckled, surprising Roderich. It wouldn't be the first time that day either. Out of all things Antonio did, he never failed to surprise Roderich which he wasn't sure whether he liked that thought or not.

A sudden shift in the bed made Roderich's thoughts cease and his heart pound against his ribs. It only registered to him now that the laughter had stopped. He gulped audibly, that wasn't a good sign. _'What was that Spaniard up to now?'_ he silently thought to himself. The blankets lighten against his body slightly. Roderich quickly looked up from his hands in which his face was buried in seconds ago, only to came nose to nose with the beaming Antonio. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. _'Seriously, where has my voice gone?'_

"Hola, it's quiet dark under here." Antonio was oblivious to Roderich's fright, "You know, you don't have to hide from me, mi querido; I will not hurt you." Antonio placed a soothing hand over Roderich's cheek. His thumb brushed lightly over the tender, soft skin. Still Roderich could not find his words; he feared he had become a mute. He swiftly hid his face in his arms, hiding it from Antonio.

"Mi amor, do not shield yourself from me. Let me see those beautiful violet eyes, por favor." Antonio reached to pull away the arms, but found no luck. He wondered how he could make his lover understand. Suddenly something twitched against the tip of his nose causing a large ominous grin form upon his face.

He reached up, grabbing the piece of hair gently. A surprised muffled gasp escaped Roderich as he felt his one hair curl, which he cursed at every waking moment, being twisted torturously slow. He felt his stomach coil like a spring; it was painful and yet at the same time it was…pleasurable? _'No, that can't be right.'_

"Ah-mmh!" Antonio had tugged mariazell a little too hard, causing Roderich to cry out. He made sure to quickly muffle the noise with his hand clamped over his mouth. Antonio smiled when he saw Roderich tremble in pleasure.

'_Okay, so maybe it was…pleasurable.' _Roderich admitted silently to himself before quickly adding, _'Not that I'd ever tell him so.'_ Though Roderich didn't need to tell Antonio as Antonio could clearly see the affect he had over Roderich.

Absentmindedly, Roderich leaned forward towards Antonio, resting his head heavily on the other's shoulder as tremors racked his body. Antonio finally released mariazell, thinking he had tortured the smaller man long enough. A slight whimper of disappointment slipped from Roderich's lips when he felt the curl released. He even frowned when he heard and felt Antonio's laughter rippling through his body.

"Oh mi amor," Antonio ran his hand down Roderich's back soothingly, "do you feel better now?"

"No!" Roderich pushed Antonio back, "I do not feel better."

Roderich huffed, flustered as he left the little cave of blankets. When he was back on top of the covers, immediate cool air washed over him, calming him slightly until the Spaniard came up as well. He had crawled over Roderich's legs, head peeking out from under the covers to peer into venomous amethyst eyes.

"I think I know the problem." Antonio's knee was pried between Roderich's legs as it rubbed against the Austrians _"problem"._

"A-ah…Spain!" Roderich's hands fisted the blanket tightly, feeling another wave of pleasure. He bent his legs as a failed attempt of escape. This only made it easier for Antonio to spread them wider for him to climb over Roderich. He placed his hands on Roderich's sides, rubbing small circles with his thumbs while he leaned heavily on his elbows.

Roderich gripped one of the hands to pry it off him when Antonio thrust his hips down against Roderich causing pleasant friction between both vital regions. Roderich clasped the hand tightly for support while clenching his teeth to prevent any more embarrassing sounds to escape him.

"Spain, bitte not now, bitte no. Anton!" Roderich yelled at Antonio to desperately gain his attention. Antonio looked up at Roderich to see his lower lip trembling and those captivating purple eyes mirroring the same fear he had last night. Antonio removed his hand from one of Roderich's sides to run his finger against the delectable lower lip.

Antonio nodded in comprehension before leaning in to place a tender kiss to the lips he so desired to taste. He pulled back, eyes still closed as he couldn't face the frightened Roderich while he whispered, "Okay."

Antonio sighed a little out of frustration, "Not tonight."

"Danke," Roderich clenched the blankets closer to him. He inhaled slowly, trying to calm down his nerves and the throbbing pain he felt between his legs.

'_Why can't I do it!'_ he started to silently berate himself. He trembled once more, but not from pleasure but from anger, anger at himself and anger at Antonio for putting him in this situation. _'Gott I know he's being a gentleman, but why can't he just be like any other man and fuck me to get it over and done with?! Maybe then I wouldn't have to feel so guilty after every time he tries. . .though you're not making it easy are you? Verdammt!'_

"Rodrigo?" Antonio looked over at Roderich, eyes filled with concern. Roderich hadn't realized he was crying…sobbing actually. Roderich suddenly flinched when he felt strong arms around him, but he did not resist them when they pulled him into an embrace. Antonio rested his head on top of Roderich's as he whispered soothing words to the Austrian, who was crying into his shoulder at the moment.

"Don't cry Rodriogo, please don't cry."

"I-I'm s-sorry." Roderich chocked in between his sobs. Antonio pulled Roderich away from him, the other's face in between his hands. Emerald eyes bore into violet ones, trying to capture the other's attention.

"Rodrigo, there is nothing to apologize for. Wipe your tears, cheer up mi amor." Antonio brushed away some of them from Roderich's flushed cheeks. "Smile bello, tell me something about yourself."

At this, Roderich's frown had turned into a line of confusion. He was once again baffled by Antonio.

"Was?"

"Tell me about your childhood." Antonio let go of Roderich's face before leaning against the headboard of the bed as if getting comfortable for a long story. Roderich did the same as he leaned back against the headboard too. His vision was blurred by unshed tears while he stared long and hard in front of him in vain. He knew the answer to Antonio's spontaneity wouldn't be written on the wall but he tried anyway. He sighed, capitulating at last.

"My childhood?" Roderich repeated unsure.

"Si." Antonio smiled, waiting patiently.

"Well-um" _'You're very reticent today yet you had no problems telling him no.' _Roderich shut his eyes in attempt to shut his conscious up. "Well I had a...an okay childhood I suppose. I was raised in a vast mansion in Vienna but before then I used to live in a small town near the Switzerland border. Switzerland and I used to be great friends as we'd help each other with wars since Hungary, Prussia, and Turkey liked to pick on me. I was very weak as a child _'still am'_ and Vash would protect me."

"What happened then? I didn't see him at our wedding." Antonio interrupted.

"We split apart." Roderich simply answered, looking down at his hands clasped together on his lap, "I moved to Vienna, away from the Switzerland boarder, and my boss broke off the alliance. Now Vash hates me, but after the many years we've been apart I'm used to it."

"Lo siento mi querido."

"It's alright, it's not your fault." Roderich offered him a small smile which Antonio quickly returned though Antonio could see something else in those Austrian eyes. He was leaving something out. Had there been more between Vash and Roderich? Was that why Roderich kept on hiding from him?

Roderich's tears had long gone dried up. _'Maybe Antonio isn't bad. . .He knew how to make me stop crying.'_

"I know you told me not to but I'm sorry I keep postponing our consummation. I-it's just that I've never been with another in that way."

"Is that what you think of it?" Antonio sat up, his emerald eyes held a fire to them that Roderich had not seen before. "You think I just want to consummate our marriage?"

"Anton…?"

"Rodrigo, I don't want to just consummate our marriage. I don't even think of it in that way. I want you and I want you because I really do like you as a person, as Roderich, not Austria."

". . ." _'Was is he saying? Me, he likes me as a person?! Impossible, he likes the power this marriage offers him. It's what the marriage was for. It was for power, not for love.'_

"I want to make love to you. I want to love you and it wouldn't be bad if you loved me too." Antonio smirked which Roderich couldn't help but find charming, "I want to make you feel special, I want to make you feel desired and loved because you deserve to; you deserve everything your heart wishes."

"Is that why you took me sailing, just to make my dream come true?"

"Si, and I gave you the violin so you could play in the middle of the ocean, just like you did in your dream…or close enough to it."

Roderich couldn't help but smile at Antonio. He felt his skin burn, but he didn't mind the feeling as he felt pure joy wash over him. A flighty sensation fluttered in his stomach. The last time he had felt this way was when Vash had kissed his cheek, but this feeling was much stronger. _'Why does it feel stronger than my childhood crush? Is it because I'm older, or is it because someone loves me instead of the other way around? I could learn to love Antonio, in fact he might already have me falling.'_

"Danke, Anton. . . th-that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"I'd do anything to see your smile." Roderich moved closer to Antonio. He looked apprehensive as he leaned his head up. Antonio moved his head down to meet those inviting thin lips. The kiss was soft and sweet. Antonio made no moves to deepen it and neither did Roderich before they broke apart. Their foreheads leaned against each other, simply enjoying the company of the other person.

"Come on mi amor," Antonio broke away, "tomorrow is a big day. We should get some sleep."

"Ja," Roderich sank into the bed as Antonio blew the candles out. He spooned up against Roderich again. He was pleasantly surprised when Roderich turned to face him. The Austrian wrapped his arms around Antonio. He kissed the tan shoulder before resting his head against it. Antonio tightened his hold on the smaller man.

"Te amo, Rodrigo." Antonio whispered into the soft chestnut locks of the other.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Anton." Roderich found the words slip from his tongue. He regretted them as soon as they came out. _'Do I love him?'_ Roderich was unsure. Antonio's grip on him started to lesson as Roderich could feel the beating of his heart slow down along with his breathing. The Spaniard was asleep. Roderich took this time to think about him and Antonio.

'_Oh gott, did I just lie to him? If I did it was under the best intentions, right? I mean, what else was I supposed to say to that: Jee danke, but I don't love you. . .? No, that would have been horrible. Is it that hard to love him? Why? He seems like he cares for me, he even took me sailing and gave me a violin so I could reenact my silly dream. But why love me? What is there to love about me? I'm difficult, stubborn, weak, and…and there are so many negative things I am but yet he claims to love me. . .Am I heartless for not loving him back?'_

Roderich looked up at Antonio's sleeping form. His tan skin shinned like gold in the..._ 'Was, is that sunlight?'_ Roderich looked at the far side of the room to see that indeed was morning. _'Scheiße, I was up all night!'_ Roderich rolled his eyes in defeat. He just hoped it didn't show. He continued on his inspection of Antonio seeing there were no hopes in trying to get a few minutes of sleep.

He trailed his fingers softly against the Spaniard's arm, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin. He buried his face in the other's shoulder, inhaling deeply. He smelled like salt from the sea and sweat from hard work along with another sweet smell that Roderich couldn't think of the word to describe it other than it being Antonio. The other's rugged brown hair looked a bit shaggy and needing a haircut as Roderich smiled fondly at the thought of himself doing the task. _'Wives did that for their husbands, right?'_

Antonio was smiling as he slept. Roderich wondered if there was ever a moment he wasn't smiling. The sight of it made Roderich face feel warm. _'Was he dreaming of me?'_ he shook his head, _'Shut-up, stop being so naïve, of course he's not thinking of you!' _Roderich looked back at Spain with a sudden determination in his violet eyes.

'_If he loves me than I will love him back, starting by allowing him to. . .dare I say it, make love to me? Does that sound right?'_ Roderich shrugged as he had more important matters to attend to. He carefully wiggled his way out of Antonio's grasp, freezing when he heard a little whimper escape from Antonio. He only continued to move when he was sure Antonio was still asleep.

Roderich made quick work as he looked at himself in the mirror on the far side of the room. He didn't look too bad. Bags hadn't appeared underneath his eyes thankfully and his hair was still tousled from being in bed. He quickly ran his fingers through his wild mane to get it somewhat tamed before moving onto the next task.

What to wear? Should he just stay in his night clothes? Roderich took one look in the mirror before shaking his head. _'No, absolutely not, it doesn't come quite off as a please-fuck-me look. . .Was am I saying?'_

Roderich smacked his head to get rid of vulgar thoughts before returning to the matter at hand. Yes, the night dress would have to go, but what would he wear instead? Roderich looked around the room before spotting Antonio's red pirate jacket that he had loved seeing Antonio in. _'Would he be mad if I wore it? Does he ever get mad?' _Roderich shook his head doubtfully before moving to remove his dress to replace it with the jacket. It was bigger on him, but the velvet material caressed in bare skin delectably. He could see why Antonio liked the jacket.

'_Now for the finishing touches.'_ Roderich moved to put Antonio's hat on top of his. The hat didn't fit perfectly but it didn't slide off his head which was all that mattered. Roderich inspected himself in the mirror. He looked alright he guess. It was better than the plain dress, but he wasn't sure whether it would allure his husband. He sighed, it would have to do for now.

Roderich turned to face the sleeping form on the bed. Now what? He had gotten so far in his plan, but he failed to think of this part.

"Hmm, Rodrigo. . .?" Antonio mumbled hazily. He woke up with his arms empty and Roderich's side of the bed cold. _'Where did he run off to now?'_

He rolled over, slowly sitting up to look around the room from Roderich. His jaw dropped when his emerald eyes came across the form of Roderich wearing his coat and hat. His eyes raked Roderich's body, noting the way the other had a sprinkling of prink dash across his pale cheeks.

"Rodrigo?" Antonio called out unsure if what he was seeing was real or whether he was still dreaming.

"Yes, Anton?"

"Wh-what are you doing?" Antonio sputtered. He wasn't angry, just thoroughly confused.

Roderich didn't answer. Instead he took purposeful strides towards the shocked Spaniard. His hips swayed provocatively as he moved. His violet eyes held a new spark in them that Antonio had never seen. He would be lying if he said he didn't find the scene at all arousing. Roderich placed his hands firmly on top of Antonio's shoulders before straddling the other's hips. He leaned his head down all the way to capture Antonio's lips in a rough bruising kiss. Antonio was baffled by the action as he was left panting when Roderich released his mouth.

"You love me, si?" Roderich's eyebrow arched as if daring Antonio to say no.

"Si." Antonio let out a small yelp when Roderich pulled him closer by his shirt.

"Then make love to me, Anton." Roderich all but whispered into the other's ear. Without further warning, Antonio flipped Roderich onto his back, taking over of the situation. He captured those inviting lips once more, paying no heed to the white feather that dangled from the other's hat. A surge of confidence rose from him when he heard Roderich moan against his mouth.

Roderich parted his lips, letting Antonio taste him. His mouth was sweet like sugar and coffee as their tongues intertwined with one another. Antonio pulled away to trail kisses along Roderich's jaw and neck. He nipped on Roderich's collar bone, eliciting a small cry from Roderich. He could feel Antonio smirking against his skin.

Antonio's hands roamed across Roderich's body. He squeezed his sides and cupped Roderich's behind through the fabric of the breeches. Another surprised gasp left Roderich's lips when Antonio's hand came in between his legs to grope him.

Roderich shut his eyes trying to think of anything but the fire he felt run through his body. Waves of electricity shook his nerves incessantly, making him squirm beneath Antonio's hovering body. The red coat suddenly felt like an oven as he was over heated.

He wanted this and so did Antonio. He couldn't deny his spouse any longer. His mind ran through names of composers and songs. He even tried playing a tune in his head to distract him. Suddenly his eyes shot open to mariazell being pulled once again. More tremors racked his body while he moaned loudly. He was embarrassed by the lewd noises he was making, but he found them hard to retain any longer.

"Naah...A-ah! Anton…" Roderich called out. Antonio looked down at the Austrian, trying to see if he was going to turn back, but he was pleasantly surprised when he felt Roderich's lips latch onto his. His hand came down to take hold of Roderich's thigh, lifting it up higher to wrap around his waist. Roderich lifted the other one to mirror his other leg. With Roderich's leg spread, Antonio found himself comfortably between them. He pulled mariazell a little harder causing Roderich to involuntarily buck his hips up to meet Antonio's. Both gasped from the sudden friction.

Antonio released mariazell to place another kiss to Roderich's lips. He pulled away to looked down at the flustered body beneath him. Roderich looked away from Antonio's prying gaze. _'I must look like a mess_.'

Emerald eyes stared at Roderich's heaving chest as the man was panting. A red hue lined his collarbone where he had marked him. The other's hair was splayed wildly across the sheets and his lips were intoxicatingly swollen. Antonio used all his will power to not ravish the younger man just yet. He held himself back as he kissed Roderich's sternum earning him a pleasant "hmm" in return.

"You're beautiful mi querido." he kissed against the pale skin, trailing lower around the other's navel. His tongue circled around it before moving down to the top of Roderich's breeches. He paused, looking up at Roderich as if asking for permission to go further.

Before Roderich could give his answer a loud banging on the door had interrupted the heated moment, "Captain, captain! Un barco se aproxima!"

Antonio sat straight up, alarming the person underneath him.

"Was wrong?" Roderich inquired when he saw fear sweep over the emerald eyes he adored.

"Stay here." Antonio demanded, rushing out of the bed as he scrambled to get his pants on. He grabbed his belt containing his sword and pistol before slamming the door behind him, leaving behind a sexually aggravated and bewildered Austrian behind.

Antonio ran out onto the deck, seeing his men scramble in position to attack if need be. Antonio's first mate handed him a golden telescope and pointed in the direction to where the approaching ship was. Antonio immediately took it. He searched for the flag and smiled when he recognized it.

"Aye, don't cha bother wit 'im. Raise our flag!" Antonio's command shot confusion through the crew, but they complied nonetheless. Antonio's skull and bones pirate flag was hung up, to show the other Pirate ship that they were friends not enemies. The ship came closer before drawing anchor. The water below irrupted from the impact of the metal anchor. A board was laid across both ships to serve as a bridge as a familiar face walked on board.

"Antonio!" the voice welcomed the Spaniard.

"Gilbert, whatcha doin' 'ere?" He went to embrace his friend, his accent immediately changing to pirate mode.

"Well a little bird told me ya infiltrated one of me ships. Stole some booty of mine too, so logically I came to repay the favor."

"I 'ave nothin' worth yer time 'ere."

"Ah so you're not denying ya stole from awesome me?" Red eyes narrowed accusingly at Antonio.

"I cannot control all me Spanish pirates, so I'm not denying nor admitting I did."

"Lies!" Gilbert pulled out his pistol, aiming it towards Antonio. Antonio's men couldn't help him as they found themselves in a similar situation by Gilbert's men that snuck on board.

"Give me whatcha 'ave on board and maybe I'll let ya go."

"Ya'll be sadly disappointed then. I told ya I 'ave nothin'."

"Take off yer belt and t'row it 'ere."

Antonio regrettably did as he was told, discarding his pistol and sword with it. He was now defenseless. Gilbert smirked at Antonio's compliance as he cocked his pistol, getting ready to fire when the feeling of another barrel being pressed against his head stopped him.

"Lower your weapon, now." Prussia smirked at the commanding voice. He put his hands up in defeat, his pistol back in its holdings.

"Now who do we 'ave 'ere?" Prussia turned to see who was holding him at gun point. His crimson eyes fell upon Roderich's fierce violet orbs. His cocky expression suddenly vanished to one of shock. The young man before him had a loose white shirt tucked into tight fitted dark pants, which he borrowed from Antonio's pile of clothing in a hurry. His dark hair was tousled wildly as if he had gotten out of bed, and his thin lips were pressed in a thin line. Catching himself, he swiftly covered his surprised demeanor with an arrogant grin.

"Who's this pretty fella, Antonio. I never heard ya mention 'im before."

Roderich huffed indignantly. He didn't like being called pretty especially if it wasn't by his husband, the only person who had the right to call him pretty without the prospects of being hit.

"He's my wife." Antonio growled possessively. Roderich flinched at the words slightly. He agreed to take the bride's position at the wedding to avoid conflict, but that didn't mean he wanted to be known as Antonio's wife. He was still a man.

"Wife eh, well why don't cha collar your Hün—Ah!" Roderich smacked gilbert with the butt of his gun before he could finish his sentence.

"You speak German. Are you from Germany, swine?" the last word was filled with venom.

"I'm Prussian." Prussia's words were filled with as much hatred as Roderich's, "And where ya from wench?"

"Hold yer tongue around 'im or I'll cut te out." Antonio warned, his emerald eyes holding that same fire Roderich had seen the night before.

"Oh, protective are we?" Gilbert snickered, averting his attention back to Antonio, "Well then, I tink me know wha I'll take to repay yer debt."

Without further warning he stood up, the gun following his movements. The blood red eyes bore into the violets.

"Ye ain't gonna shoot awesome me." Roderich narrowed his eyes. He was right; Roderich was never going to fire the gun. He never touched a gun before. Gilbert moved closer, daring him to pull the trigger. Roderich tried not to move back but he could feel his finger tremble on the trigger. His voice was absent and his throat dry. Gilbert slowly reached for the gun, gripping the barrel to move it away from him.

Roderich was about to move away when suddenly Gilbert was not standing in front of him. He was instead on the ground with Antonio on top of him. The second thing he noticed was that he no longer had the gun, but it was too late. The sound of the shoot went through him like lightening before thunder. He saw as the body of the Spaniard's body fell limp.

"No," it came out as a whisper, "Nien! What have you done?"

He yelled at Gilbert. He did not have the mental strength to say anymore, but he instinctively ran to Antonio's side. He could see where Gilbert had shot him as bright red blood starting seeping through his shirt at his side. His eyes were wide open, the emerald eyes filled with pain.

Tears pricked the back of his eyes. He did not know the man very well, but that didn't mean he didn't care for him. His knees trembled as he felt like he was going to collapse but a pair of strong arms held him up. He was roughly yanked to one side, finding himself flushed against another's body. He immediately tensed and tried to pull away. His fist pounded against the other's chest but the Prussian vice grip did not cease. His only response was his aggravating laughter of, "Keseseses!"

"C'ome on lass, yer commin' wit' me."

TBC…?

**A/N: I'm sorry for shooting Antonio…it just came out of my mind and I decided to keep it. Also, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue, but who knows. Thanks for reading if you got this far. Take care and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Shiver me timbers! I was not expecting all that love. Thanks guys, you really made me feel better. Well here's the next installment. It's not fluffy or sweet at all so I'm sorry about that but this is pirate Gilbert so…Read on.**

**Warning: Angst, maybe some OCCness, and not so good pirate lingo. Some translations are on the bottom.**

"R-Rodrigo!" the cry was desperate, but Roderich couldn't turn back to face those emerald eyes. He could have pulled the trigger; he should have shot the Prussian. He felt his feet leave the ground as he was carried across the board and onto the other larger ship.

"Unhand me! You. Fowl. Horrid. Beast!"

"Oh yer words wound me." The Prussian snickered. He paid no heed to the other's protests. Roderich thrashed, kicked, and pounded his fists but Gilbert only tightened his hold on Roderich, giving no signs of letting go anytime soon.

"Auf Wiedersehen Antonio, it was nice doin' business wit' ye." The bridge between the two ships was lifted along with the anchor. Slowly they started to sail away.

"Anton!" Antonio heard the pleading sob as it pulled painfully on his heart.

"L-lo siento mi querido, lo siento." Antonio's body was quickly numbing his pain. He was starting to lose feeling in his limbs while his head felt heavier. Black dots danced across his vision. His body shook to keep consciousness, but alas he could not keep his eyes open.

"Anton, argh! Let me go!" Roderich yelped when a second later he was dropped to the ground.

"Quit yer yelling, he ain't goin' ta c'om fer ye. He can't at te moment." A malicious grin spread across Gilbert's features. He leaned closer to the fallen figure, "Now pet, ye never told me where yer from? I know me've seen those vixen eyes befer."

"I'm Austrian." Roderich growled, backing away from the Prussian's advances. It took a moment for Gilbert to remember but when he did his smile only grew larger.

"Aww priss, ye shoulda told me it was ye. Ye look gut afte' all t'ese yars." Roderich didn't reply, "Yer still a pansy though, at least dat didn' change."

"And you're still as uncouth as you were when we were little."

"Ah well, some t'ings don' change an' since I'm awesome I don' need te."

"That is highly debatable." Roderich started to get up only to be pushed down again by Gilbert.

"Where ye tink yer goin'?"

"Well for someone who has sense, they can clearly see I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean with you. Is there anywhere I could go?" Roderich's eyebrow rose in a demeaning manner. It unnerved Gilbert to no end. Even in the most critical circumstances, this man had the audacity to talk back. _'He should be bowing down at my feet for mercy. Gott verfluche ihn!'_

Out of anger Gilbert unsheathed his cutlass, pressing the point underneath the Austrian's chin. The blade made a small puncture as Gilbert admired the small trail of blood that adorned his razorblade. The cutlass has been bathed in blood before, but the thought of it being Roderich's only made it that more pleasing to the eye.

"Why don' we put dat pretty little mouth of yers inta' beta use, aye?"

Roderich's eyes narrowed dangerously. He bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out loud when the tip of the blade was pushed farther into his chin.

"Go to hell." Roderich said through bared teeth.

"Very well, ye want it te hard way then. I always wanted a pretty figure head." Gilbert fisted Roderich's hair, pulling it back harshly. Roderich's eyes shut from the pain, but refused to let Prussia have the satisfaction of his screams.

Gilbert smiled at the exposed neck, stained by a trickle of blood. Roderich squealed when he felt something wet, running up from the base of his neck to the tip of his chin. He opened his violet orbs to meet scarlet ones. He shivered when he saw Gilbert lick his lips, getting the last of the blood.

"Scuttle the son of a biscuit eater, and remember men," Gilbert yelled at his crew; he turned towards the Austrian for the final words, looking him straight in the eyes, "dead men tell no tales, Kesesese!"

Roderich's eyes widened from realization, "No! Bitte no, bitte don't!"

"It's ta late fer that lass, ya can blame ya self fer their lives." Gilbert pulled on Roderich's hair once more, dragging the poor man across the ship to the bow. Once there, he released the hair and grabbed a piece of rope from nearby. He kicked Roderich down against the ground, keeping his foot between the shoulder blades as he bound the other's wrists behind his back.

"Ye, help me 'ere wit' 'im. Tie 'im ta thee bowsprit." The crew man nodded as he helped Gilbert pull Roderich up from the ground and over the ship's edge. Roderich eyed the dark waters below fearfully, hoping to gott they didn't drop him. His heart berated his chest ruthlessly. _'Was is this monster doing?'_

When Roderich was all tied up to the front of the boat to Gilbert's liking, he stepped back to admire his new figurehead. _'Mien gott does he make a handsome one.'_

"Well priss, at least enjoy te view o' yer 'usband's ship go down. He's shark bait fer sure."

"Nien, bitte spare him!" Gilbert looked down staggered at Roderich's pleading. Roderich never begged as it was beneath him to beg. Even through all the torments and beatings Gilbert had done to Roderich as kids, the other never did beg once for him to stop. He instead fought with fire and pure hatred which the other admired about the priss.

"An' why should I do dat?"

"I-I'll give you what you want, just let him go, bitte."

"Kesese, an' what if I said me wanted ye, body and soul?"

Roderich gulped at that, but he didn't break away from those red eyes. He couldn't give Antonio his love but he'd be damned if he didn't give him his life.

"Ja, just let Antonio go, bitte and I'm yours."

Gilbert weighed his options. If he sunk Antonio's ship, Roderich would never let him near him…willingly that is. He also didn't want to deal with a crying mess.

"Fine, from te bottom of me awesome heart, I won't sink his ship."

"Danke," Roderich exhaled relieved though his stomach churned with dread. He felt like he had just sold his soul to the devil.

"Ja, ja, but te bilge sucker is still gettin' an 'ole in 'is ship." With those words, Gilbert shot out his next command, "Avast ye, change o' plans, run a shot across te bow! Dat should show 'im not te mess wit' awesome me." Gilbert averted his attention back to Roderich. "Now pet, watch te show an' cool down a bit. I'll be back in a little while."

Roderich heard his retreating footsteps fade behind him. He tried in vain to get free of his restraints, only to have them cut deeper into his pale flesh. A loud explosion sounded off near him. His heart stopped. He regrettably opened his eyes. His breath hitched at the sight. His mind went blank as the world around him disappeared. All that mattered was the image that was left before him that would forever be burned into his memory.

Antonio's beautiful ship now bared a gaping hole in its side. The cannonball struck right where the waves brushed against the boat. He could see the sea now rushing in to fill the empty space but it was never satisfied. The ship sank lower and lower to the new unexpected weight, slowly sinking.

"No! N-nein…" Roderich struggled even harder against the rope that bound him, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not free himself. _'Was the use? I have failed you Anton, and for that I can never forgive myself.'_

His chest felt heavy within his body, dragging him down the bowsprit that kept him up suspended over the water. The rope dug deeper into his aching body from having Roderich lean all his weight on them. A chocked sob passed his lips followed by another and then another until he could no longer control them. He screamed from the ache in his chest while his cheeks burned from the salty tears. He cried until his eyes were swollen red and his tear ducts dry for what seemed like forever. He would never cry again he swore to himself. His eyes burned when he closed them from exhaustion, but sleep would not take him as the scene of the ship sinking appeared each time he shut his eyes. Eventually, some god looked down on him with pity and granted the young man rest.

When Roderich stirred awake, he felt a burning sensation run throughout his body. He could not move for the agony was too great. He felt a soft material beneath his fingers. He wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was being in bed with his husband. The strong Spaniard's arms where wrapped around him, offering him warmth and security.

"_Te amo, Rodrigo."_ he could hear Antonio say to him as if he were right beside him. The Spaniard's voice brought back the memories Roderich hoped weren't true. A pained sobbed racked his body when he realized he'd never be in those arms again. His chest heaved from his cries, sending searing pain through his thin figure.

"Hold still, please. You will hurt yourself if you don't." Roderich's eyes opened immediately to the sound of the small voice. Looming over him was a small boy with slicked back blond hair end electrifying blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Roderich felt his voice to be hoarse.

"I'm Ludwig, Gilbert's younger bruder."

'_Younger bruder, since when did he have a brother?'_

"Hold on, I will redo your bandages." the young boy looked at Roderich warmly. Roderich was calmed when he saw the compassion in the other's eyes. He felt his am being carefully lifted from its resting place. Roderich gritted his teeth to keep from voicing his discomfort.

Ludwig saw Roderich flinch, "You have severe wind rashes and rope burns. They should be healed when you wake up in the morning. You are an empire after all."

"Danke, um…where am I?"

"You're in the captain's quarters." Roderich tried not to jump from fright at the thought of being in another's bed. _'Has that man violated him already?'_

"Do not worry, Gilbert is sleeping in my cabin to give you space. The last time he visited was an hour ago. He stayed by your side after he took you down from the bowsprit. He was very concerned about your health."

Roderich scoffed, "I'm sure he was."

"I know my bruder might came off as a jerk, but to people he is close to he is nothing of the sorts."

Roderich thought for a bit on the matter. Gilbert was an ass; there was no doubt about that, but to his own brother? No, he would be kind to his brother but he couldn't imagine him being kind to anyone else. Why would he?

"Ja, I'm sure he's kind to you." Roderich looked away from the child's kind face. He couldn't tell the young boy his brother was a horrid person. That wouldn't make him any better than Gilbert. He wouldn't dare stoop down to the other's level.

A few minutes of silence passed before Roderich felt his eyes grow heavy. Ludwig was almost done with the bandaging. His careful small hands worked diligently with each movement precise and gentle. He applied the ointment on the most infected areas, soothing the tortured skin. Before Roderich's eyes had fallen shut he heard the boy whisper one last thing.

"Your husband escaped before the ship sunk. He might still be alive, I just thought I'd let you know since you seemed so distraught earlier."

Roderich was sound asleep, his thoughts taking over his conscience, forming dreams within his head. He could see Antonio's smiling face, beaming down at him.

"You're so beautiful, mi querido." Antonio leaned his forehead down to press it against Roderich's, "Don't you forget it."

"I won't liebe." Roderich smiled back. It had felt good to say the endearing word. He had never called another person by such a name, but the word felt sweet on his tongue and the way Antonio grinned from the pet name sent his mind racing in a high buzz.

His eyes closed on their own accord when he felt those soft lips press against his own. Antonio's hand snaked around his waist, thumbs rubbing small circles at the base of Roderich's lower back. Roderich moaned into the Spaniards mouth. He could feel a smirk moving against his lips.

Roderich lightly smacked his arm, "Don't mock me. It's your fault you make me feel this good."

"Oh querido, I wouldn't dare mock you…only tease you." Antonio leaned down to capture Roderich's lower lip, tugging it gently. Roderich gasped, surprised by the new sensation. Oh how the Spaniard drive him wild.

"Te gusta, si?"

"Ja, bitte continue, don't stop." Roderich pressed himself against the other to prove his point.

"I wouldn't dare." Antonio's hands moved up along Roderich's sides, kneading the soft flesh as he went. His lips clashed against the alabaster skin on the other's neck, nipping and sucking as he went farther down until he reached the collarbone. He bit down harder eliciting a lustful moan from Roderich.

"Anton," Roderich called out to him, repeating the name over and over again as if Antonio would leave if he stopped. Antonio silenced Roderich's words with his lips, pressing against the delectable thin lips the Spaniard loved.

Roderich's hands came to wrap around the base of Antonio's neck, enjoying the feeling of being kissed and touched in the most intimate ways he has ever been touched before by another. Expectantly, he felt the lips against his push harder. The kiss turned bruising. Roderich parted his lips, hoping to relieve some of the pressure only to feel a tongue being roughly shoved into his mouth. He felt all the air was being sucked out of him and all of a sudden he couldn't breathe.

He pushed against the body that was pressed flushed against his. It felt different. The shoulders were broader and more rugged. The smell of sweat and beer filled his nostril unpleasantly. A hand roughly fisted into his hair, pushing his head closer so their mouths were pressed even firmer against one another. If Roderich didn't know any better he would say the other person was trying to swallow him whole, not kiss him. No, this was not Antonio; it was not his Anton.

Mauve eyes opened to see deathly pale skin and messy silver hair. He screamed into the mouth only for the sound to be swallowed. Roderich roughly shoved against Gilbert, struggling to get out of his hold. Gilbert tugged the hair back along with Roderich's head, breaking the kiss before letting out an obnoxious, "Ahh, ye taste gut priss."

"Get your hands off me!" Roderich cried, struggling against the Prussian, "Where's Antonio? What did you do to him?"

"I'd let 'im tell ye but dead men can't tell tales." Without further word, Roderich felt himself be roughly pushed to the ground.

"Ah!" He landed heavily on his back only to have Gilbert hover over him menacingly.

"Scream all ye want pet, Antonio can't hear ye." Gilbert ran his tongue across Roderich's cheek.

"Nien!" Roderich turned his head, unknowingly giving access to his neck. Gilbert wasted no time. He quickly latched onto the neck, biting down hard on the sensitive skin making Roderich cry out in pain. Tears started to well up in his eyes.

He felt strong hands gripping the material of his shirt, yanking till the sound of it tearing tore through Roderich's spine like needles. Greedy hands roughly rubbed the skin raw. Roderich's heart jump started when he heard the sound of Gilbert undoing his pants and kicking them off to free his legs

"N-nien, Anton where are you?!" Roderich's violet eyes looked around frantically. His eyes fell to the gruesome sight of his husband's body laying down in his own thick pool of blood.

"Anton!" He screamed only to be silenced by another bruising kiss.

"It's ye fault Austria, ye could 'ave saved 'is life. All he wanted was te make ye happy an' yet ye denied 'is love. Ye should go to 'ell."

"Nien!" Roderich felt his body shot up from the bed. He looked around hysterically, trying to collect his bearings. Antonio's dead body was nowhere to be seen, allowing Roderich to sink back into the bed relieved. _'Was it all just a dream?'_

The door burst open with a blur of blue and silver. Roderich looked up, barely making out the image of Gilbert, panting as if he had just ran a marathon.

"Are ye alright? I 'eard screamin'." Gilbert questioned in between breaths.

"Was?" a bewildered expression crossed the Austrian's features.

"I said I 'eard ye. . .neva' mind. Are ye feelin' beta?"

"Why would you care?" Roderich countered sharply.

"I wouldn't." Gilbert straightened his navy blue coat before approaching the large bed.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Roderich pressed himself against the headboard, trying to get as much distance between Gilbert and him.

"Ah get off yer 'igh horse." Gilbert growled, grabbing Roderich's arm roughly. Roderich tried to pull away but Gilbert's vice grip wouldn't let him. Gilbert undid the bandages, his silver eye brows knitted together out of concern. When he saw the porcelain skin cured and gleaming, his expression softened with relief.

"Well ye healed." Gilbert started to undo the rest of the bandages despite the Austrian's protest.

"So was? So you can torture me some more?"

"Nien," a smirk formed on Gilbert's face, "it's so I can do as I please wit' ye wit'out ye lookin' like a lobsta."

"You won't be doing anything with me, murderer. You broke the deal. You sunk his ship and therefore I owe you nothing you savage beast." Roderich pushed Gilbert back with as much strength as he could muster.

Gilbert reciprocated by grabbing the front of Roderich's shirt, pulling him closer to the point Roderich could feel Gilbert's breath against his skin, "Look 'ere prinzessin, when will ye get it inta yer thick 'ead dat I am a pirate. I take what I want and do as me pleases. Te best part is dat no one can stop me."

Roderich tried to hide the fear he felt by forcing all his abhorrence for the other through his fierce violet eyes, "You're no pirate. You're nothing but an arrogant fool, strutting around on a boat to put up a show. Wait until the curtains fall and the people turn to leave. No one will remember your dying act. My husband is a real pirate. People will remember him through history."

"I 'ate ta break it ta ye, but yer landlubber is dead, congrats widow."

"He's not dead. He can't die from your incompetent hands."

Gilbert leaned dangerously closer towards Roderich, his eyes burning like hot coals, "He's in Davey Jones locker alright. I basked in 'is screams while he was at me mercy."

"You disgust me."

"Well prinzessin, yer not lookin' ye best either. C'mon, I'll get ye cleaned up." Gilbert stood up from Roderich. The other just glared, his eyes full of disdain.

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Fine then, I'll carry ye." Gilbert grabbed Roderich's sides, lifting him off the bed and flipping him over his shoulder.

"Ah gott, let me go—Ah!" Gilbert's hand smacked the Austrian's backside, successfully silencing his rant.

"Ja, ja, I know, ye uncivilized swine." Gilbert completed Roderich's sentence. He wasn't going to use those words exactly but they were close enough. He let Gilbert carry him out of the bedroom and into the washroom. Gilbert unceremoniously dropped Roderich into the copper basin filled with warm water. Roderich caught his arms on the side, letting out a small yelp in surprise of suddenly being soaked.

"You bastard." Prussia smiled triumphantly from getting the Austrian's refined tongue slip out a swear word.

"Was, ye wanted me te undress ye first?" when he received no reply, he went onto explaining where things were, "Soaps over t'ere, towel over t'ere, I got ye some things fer ye skin over 'here, and yer change of clothes are over 'ere."

Roderich looked at the change of clothes, eyes widening in horror, "I refuse to wear such a demeaning outfit."

"Aw tis thing? I thought it would look gut on ye." Prussia shrugged, "Well ye could always come dressed in nothin' if ye wish."

Roderich's face paled, "Dats what I thought. I'll be in te bedroom wit' breakfast when yer done washin' up."

Roderich watched Gilbert's retreating form through the doorway. He sighed, relieved when the door was closed. It gave him time to grieve in solitude for his husband whom was presumed dead. Sobs tore through Roderich's throat though he clamped his hand over his mouth to keep them muffled. No tears would come as he had already used them all up he thought.

'_No, nien Anton please be alive, bitte.'_

Gilbert heard the cries but decided to ignore them. Roderich wouldn't let him comfort him even if he wanted to. Instead he found himself resting at the far side of the room under a pile of maps. He sent out a crew member to deliver his food a while ago. It should have been there any second he thought. He scoffed as minutes passed. _'Those fools, I should hang them all from the gallows!'_

From a surge of anger, Gilbert flung his papers from his sight. _'That imbecile! I told him not to cause a blow that could sink the ship. All I wanted was the bow blown. Can't anyone do anything right?!' _A knock resounded from the door.

"Was, com' in." Gilbert all but growled, his ruby eyes burning furiously. The door opened meekly as a little boy slipped in. Gilbert's expression suddenly softened.

"Ahoy me boy, was up?"

"I've come up to drop this off for you. You know big bruder, you don't have to talk like that when I'm around."

"Es tut mir leid, I sometimes forget myself." Gilbert smiled when Ludwig dropped off the tray of food, "So the others were too scared to come themselves?"

"Why naturally after they saw Clive's back, none of them dared to come near your quarters."

Gilbert smirked, "Those cowards, but it's his fault. He should have known that shot was lethal. Enough about them though, how's my awesome bruder doing?"

"I'm faring well thank you, but how's your guest? He seemed troubled when I was changing his bandages. Is he healed?"

"Oh he'll get over it and yes, he's healed."

"Okay, well I'm going to go back to the crow's nest. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Cool, I will." Gilbert dotingly messed up Ludwig's hair. His younger brother, used to this, only smirked and slicked it back before leaving his brother to his broodings.

The water in the basin started to cool after the several minutes that had passed by. Roderich decided he had wallowed enough and started to clean his body off. He took off his wet clothes, trying not to think about them being Antonio's.

He found scented oils by the side of the bath. They were in glass sealed phials as if Gilbert had just bought them for him. Roderich gingerly opened one to get a whiff of vanilla. He smiled from the sent and decided to pour some in the bath water. As soon as he was done rinsing, he rose from the tub, finding a clean cloth to dry himself off.

He examined the things Gilbert had brought him. There was a silver plated brush and a few perfumes. Roderich ignored the perfumes and went for the brush, untangling his messy hair into a neat organized manner except for mariazell that would always remain free. Next was the garment, which Roderich eyed in contempt. There was no way he was going to wear it, but he saw no other way out of this mess. Antonio's clothes were wet and he wasn't going in the other room naked. He finally sighed in defeat. _'I might as well get this over with.'_

When Roderich entered the bedroom, he found Gilbert lounging by a table with his eyes closed and head leaned back as if he were under stress. Roderich huffed, why should he care? Sensing the other presence in the room, Gilbert looked up, pleasingly surprised by the Aristocrat's appearance. The dress fit perfectly and by the way he saw the pleasant curves on the other let him know he was indeed wearing the corset.

A violet sash was tied around his waist while the cream colored bodice hugged his upper body. The fabric of the skirt looked like wisps smoke when Roderich walked towards the table, never looking at the Prussian. The dress had long sleeves cut to the wrist and the front was cut so a little cleavage would show, but Roderich was a man and therefore it was just more skin revealed for the hungry pirate's eyes.

"Would you stop looking at me like that? It is quite rude to stare." Roderich scolded Gilbert after he took his seat farthest away from the other.

"Me apologies but I'm a defenseless man against beauty." Roderich's face reddened from embarrassment and rage. _'How dare he!'_

"Eat," Gilbert placed a bowl of food in front of Roderich, "I wouldn't want ye ta starve ta death."

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." Roderich lied. He could feel his stomach twisting from not eating for two days or was it three? Roderich lost count.

"How long was I out for?" Roderich pushed the soup away. The smell of it was getting to be too much.

"Ye were out fer two days, now eat." Gilbert pushed the bowl back.

"Kien, I'm not hungry."

Roderich could only blink at the Prussian's speed as a hand had roughly grabbed his chin. He wouldn't be surprised if the pale flesh was bruised.

"Don' make me spoon feed ye." Roderich's eyes narrowed, "Or," Prussia removed his hand, leaning back to sit down, "maybe I'll offer you some information while you eat."

"Information on what, may I ask?"

"On your late husband, you see, while you were resting I sailed to the nearest island. It was probably the one you two were heading for." Prussia paused to push the soup bowl towards Austria, "Eat and I'll tell ye what I've 'eard."

"You said he was dead!" Roderich was fuming, but Gilbert ignored him, reading his book nonchalantly as if Roderich wasn't there. Frustrated beyond measure, but curious all the same, Roderich reluctantly ate the soup. He was pleasantly surprised at the quality of it. The soup was thick and rich in texture with a few little cut up wursts here and there. When Roderich was finished, he delicately placed his spoon down and pushed the bowl away from him. Prussia in turn, snapped the book shut and put it aside.

"Are ye don'?"

"Yes thank you, now you promised me a story."

"Aye, well there's not much ta tell. I went ta thee Small Island, bought ye some things, stocked up, an' asked around about yer 'usband".

"Did you find any word on him?" Roderich tried to keep the desperation out of his voice.

"Nope, not one," The Prussian smiled triumphantly, "I even sent me men ta search the island an' not one o' them seen 'im."

Roderich tore his eyes from Gilbert. He didn't want the other to see him upset, but it was in vain. The Prussian saw the defeat, the pain, the anger that was hidden in those violet eyes. Oh how he missed looking into those eyes when he defeated the young master at battles when they were younger. _'Am I a sadist for deriving pleasure from his pain?'_

"Why te' long face when ye get ta bask in me awesome presence?"

'You are not as awesome as you claim to be. You are far from it.' Would have been Roderich's response but the weight in his heart weighed on his words and he could not let them slip without a cry accompanying it.

"Ah, are ye finally at a loss o' words?" Gilbert leaned closer, in hailing the vanilla scent the other wore, "It's about time."

Gilbert brusquely grabbed Roderich by the waist, pulling the Austrian flush across his chest. The other hand tangled itself in the brown silk tresses, before drawing his lips to press against the others. The kiss was harsh and bruising while Roderich fought back, but the hand on his waist and the other one on his head held him in place.

When Gilbert released Roderich's lips, a smug smile crossed his face. He reveled in the other's flustered look. Gilbert backed away from Roderich, placing his hat on and heading to the door.

"I'll be up on deck if ye need me. Feel free to roam around." Gilbert closed the door behind him, leaving behind a furious Austrian. He would love to continue with messing the Austrian some more, but he had more important issues to attend to.

Roderich rushed to the nearest port hole. He opened the small window and stuck his head out, releasing what he had just eaten. He closed the port hole when he was finished. His stomach still clenched in disgust from the kiss as he felt the bile in his mouth tasted better than the poisonous lips of the vulgar pirate.

He felt the room closing in on him and he had to get some fresh air. He made his way towards the deck, not giving a second thought to the fact that he was wearing a dress. He was oblivious to the leers he got from the crew as he made his way to lean against a banister. His hands gripped tightly against the wood for balance. His knuckles turned white while his head was spinning dangerously.

Gilbert was talking about the coordinates of his next destination with his first mate. A splash of water rang in the distance. He made nothing of it, but something in the back of his mind told him it was Roderich.

"'old on," Gilbert ran to the side of the ship, looking down into the ominous water. A blur of white alerted him it was indeed Roderich, "Scheiße!"

Somewhere else, another's eyes opened for the first time since he was found. His body ached, but the pain was bearable. He made to sit up to see where he was, but a tender hand came to rest on his chest to keep him down.

"Shh, rest, you need to rejuvenate your body from the loss of blood." The voice was soft and caring. Emerald eyes met dark Spanish eyes. It was one of his people that was caring for him.

"Muchas gracias senora, but I have somewhere I must be." Antonio sat up despite her protest.

"Must you go so soon?"

"Lo siento but si, I have matters to attend to."

"Surely they can wait."

"No, this one can't. You see, something very dear to me has been taken from me, and now I must get him back."

TBC…

Translations:

Gott verfluche ihn-God damn him

Scuttle-pirate term to sink a ship

Avast ye-Pirate term for listen here or listen you

Es tut mir leid-I am sorry

Scheiße- shit

**A/N: Yeah so Spain is alive, but he is a country after all so he can't really die. I'm sorry for an emotional Roderich and I promise he toughens up in the next chapter which I don't know when it will be posted since I go off to boarding school soon *sigh* I'm almost done packing. Thanks for reading and I'm going to go eat pasta now. Take care me hearties!**

**P.S. I'm sorry for my lousy German, but I don't know the language at all and there're four different ways to say 'no' so one of them is bound to be correct…if not lo siento.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Just some lemonade up ahead with swearing, translations on the bottom.**

Roderich felt the water engulfing his body in an icy embrace. It numbed his skin, washing away the pain. He felt numb and his mind was high, away from all that made sense. He closed his eyes calmly, sinking lower and lower into the abyss.

"Gott verdammt ihn! That dummkopf aristocratic know-it-all!" Gilbert was fuming as he ripped off his blue jacket and flung his hat carelessly from his head. Ludwig watched with mild amusement from the crow's nest. He hadn't seen his brother this mad since, since, since gott knows when. Maybe it was the time he had accidently almost steered the ship into another one.

Without a moment's notice, he watched as he brother dived into the freezing cold water. Gilbert gritted his teeth against the cold. He felt like small needles were being injected into every inch of his body. He shook his head, looking past the pain and back onto his soul purpose. His red eyes frantically searched in a sea of blue.

_'That moron isn't even trying to swim. Is he trying to kill himself?'_ Gilbert swam to Roderich noticing the young man was unconscious. _'Scheiße!'_

Gilbert grabbed hold of Roderich's waist, kicking hard to reach the surface. He broke from the water's hold, gasping for air. He leaned back to make sure Roderich's head was above the water. He made his way towards the ship.

"Ahoy ye scurvy dogs, scupper the ladder and be handsomely at it or I swear one o' ye are gettin' the cat!" Gilbert yelled. Not a moment later, the rope latter was dropped to him to grab onto. Gilbert smirked at his crew's reactions. Some part of him was glad too. He did not want to be concerned over getting out the whip again.

Slowly, he hauled Roderich's body up the ladder. The dress was soaked with water adding extra weight. For a second Gilbert regretted buying the blasted thing. When he reached the top, someone took Roderich from Gilbert so he could lug himself over.

"Argh! Get back to yer jobs befer I flog ye senseless." Gilbert pushed through the small crowd that had formed around Roderich's unconscious form.

"He's not breathing."

"Was did I—" Gilbert chocked back his words when he saw Ludwig standing beside him.

"You should do mouth to mouth, resuscitate him."

"I know that." Gilbert mumbled, kneeling down beside Roderich. He quickly made due with the constricting dress, carelessly tossing it to the side. He then untied the corset from the front, exposing the Austrian alabaster flat chest.

Gilbert caught a glimpse of it, but paid no heed to it. He had time for that later. He raised Roderich's chin up before pinching the nose and opening his mouth. Without hesitation he brought their mouths together, breathing air into his lungs.

Roderich still remained motionless to Gilbert's aggravation. He then placed his hands on the other's sternum, pounding onto it hard to get the heart pumping. By the tenth time Roderich finally responded. Water sputtered from his mouth as he was gasping for air into his lungs.

"Are you alright?" Gilbert's silver eyebrows were knitted together with concern. Roderich leaned forward, panting as he tried to get more air into his oxygen deprived lungs.

"You know Priss, you really shouldn't be going swimming in the water. You don't know what's down there." Prussia rubbed Austria's back soothingly while the violet-eyed man was still frazzled by the incident. Ludwig smiled at the scene, pleasantly noting that fact that his brother was talking normally. Gilbert must have let his pirate-self slip which he only did around Ludwig.

"Well now yer in debt to me fer saving yer life. Would ye like ta start paying fer it now or latta?"

'_And the pirate side is back.'_ Ludwig shook his head and took it as his cue to leave.

"Wa-was?" Roderich's brain was starting to work slowly as it vaguely registered around the Prussian's words.

"I'll take dat as a yes, kesese!" Gilbert hooked his arm under Roderich's knees while the other supported Roderich's back, lifting the other up off the ground. Roderich latched on to Gilbert, his head spinning from the rapid movements.

Gilbert carried Roderich all the way to his quarters, unceremoniously dropping him on the bed.

"Was are you doing?" Roderich's question came off feebly as he was still trying to fight off the dizziness he felt around him.

"Shh pet, I'm gonna make ye feel beta."

"Hmpf, like you would know how to."

"Ah, comin' back ta ye senses I see." Gilbert started to unbutton his soaking shirt, tossing it aside along with his pants. Roderich only had his eyes closed, gripping the sheets as a futile attempt to stop the spinning. He felt the dip in the bed igniting his nerves. Cold finger tips brushed over his sides almost caringly.

"Your hands are cold." Gilbert looked down at Roderich with disbelief.

"I'm hovering over you with barely any clothing and you're going to complain about my hands being cold?"

Roderich's eyebrow arched in bewilderment, "Was?"

"Open yer eyes pet, an' ye'll see what I mean." On command, violet eyes looked up at ruby ones. His gaze looked glassy as if he wasn't completely there.

"Hmm, well you're no fun to play with like this."

"I'm sorry to disappoint, now get off." Roderich's hands came to push against Gilbert to the other's amusement.

"Oh and why would I do that? I might not take you now, but I'm not leaving without at least something, that would be unawesome of me."

"Gilbert if you—"

"Ja, say my name priss." Gilbert leaned down to brush his lips against Roderich's clavicle, biting down when he came to the tip of it.

"Gil-ah, nien get off!" Roderich pushed against Gilbert more desperately than before, but of course the Prussian didn't stop. Gilbert smirked at the fruitless attempts as he continued up Roderich's neck. He could taste the saltiness of the ocean still on the other's flesh. Roderich bit his bottom lip as his nerves were burning from the sensation of the Prussian's heated mouth against his freezing damp skin.

Prussia gripped the other's hip, holding him in place while he bit down on a tender spot on Roderich's neck. A muffled cry escaped through his clenched teeth. Gilbert's eyes glowed dangerously, his thumb moving across Roderich's bottom lip.

"Admit that you like it and I'll stop." Gilbert promised.

"Nein!" Roderich turned his face away from those lustful eyes.

"Suit yourself." Prussia bit down again on the neck, no doubt leaving another mark. Roderich's protests were becoming nonexistent from the pleasure he was deriving from this. _'No not pleasure, this is torture!' _He resumed fighting Prussia. His fists pounded against the other's chest

"Hey, would you stop that—Ow! That one hurt." Gilbert grasped Roderich's wrists, pinning them above his head, "Feisty I see."

"L-let go!"

"Not until you tell me you like this." Gilbert pressed his lips against Roderich's sternum earning a gasp. Roderich closed his eyes tightly. He could still feel the cold metal around his finger, reminding him of his dear Spaniard. _'This isn't right. I can't do this. Not to him, not like this.'_

The fire burned in him as his toes curled when he felt Prussia's tongue swirl delectably against one of his nipples. His heart berated his chest ruthlessly to the sensation. _'Why does this feel good?' _The tongue whirled again before he felt those warm lips engulf the abused nub. Instinctively, Roderich arched his back, meeting the Prussian's mouth for more.

"Ngh…a-ah!" Roderich's stomach clenched from the overwhelming heat, "Bitte stop."

Gilbert froze his actions, looking up to meet Roderich's face. The other's eyes were shut tightly and his lips parted from panting. His chest heaving for much needed air and his hair stuck to his skin, still soaked from the ocean. Gilbert found the scene highly arousing, his hand on Roderich's hip moved to grope the other's backside but it froze from its journey from the other's beseeching words.

"Bitte stop. I-I can't do this." There was the plea again. Gilbert's ruby eyes narrowed, filled with frustration, guilt, and hatred for his 'awesome' self. He was furious at the other nation beneath him for making him hate himself for the first time. _'Why?! Why can't I touch this forbidden fruit? Eve has more balls than I do at this point.'_

Gilbert shook away the thought, capturing the other's lips in a bruising kiss. Roderich could feel the pain, the hatred, and most of all the heat from those Prussian lips. His heart burned with desire yet his head was screaming with revulsion. He felt the cold hands cupping his backside, raising his body up to meet the other's. He felt the sinful friction as he loathed himself for being stirred by such vulgar actions.

'_Just tell me you like it. It's not that hard, verdammt!' _ Prussia's thoughts were pleasantly disrupted when he heard the low satisfying moan vibrating against his lips from Roderich. _'So the filthy Austrian does like the awesome me? I mean, who wouldn't?'_

"Nein, stop, oh gott bitte stop!" Austria yelled when his lips were released.

Gilbert snapped, releasing the Austrian completely as he practically ran from the scene, shutting and locking the door behind him as if he could lock away the guilt that threatened to rise. His own heart raced within his ribs. The feeling was foreign and unwelcomed by the Prussian.

'_How dare he deny me! Me, the awesome me!'_ Prussia slammed his fist against the wall. _'Who does he think he is? Always walking around with that arrogant smug smile and nose in the air like everything around him is_ _scheiße. I should give him the cat or make him walk the plank for his insolence. Better yet I should have let him drown._ _Gott verdammt ihn!' _He walked stiffly to an empty room he knew no one would be in for quite some time. He needed to be alone to relieve a certain ache in between his legs.

Roderich jumped from the unexpected slamming of the door. He heard another resounding bang from the other side of the wall shortly after the first. Only when he heard those retreating footsteps did he open his eyes. His whole body shook from the cold that now berated his skin. He needed to get dry, but he found his muscles to be dysfunctional.

His mind was racing, trying to sort through everything that had just happened. _'Prussia had let me go…_ _warum? He's not like Antonio, he would have taken me with ease, without a second thought…and yet he didn't.'_

Roderich didn't know what to make of it all, but he decided to worry about it later. He got up from his position, grimacing from the slight soreness he felt on his neck and chest where Gilbert had marked him. Roderich stripped from his remaining wet clothes as he looked for other garments to put on.

Roderich's search ended when he found a spare of Prussia's pants along with one of his silk shirts. Both garments hung loosely around him like Antonio's did. He found a bright red sash to tie around his waist to keep the pants from falling down and the shirt tucked. When the task of getting changed was done, he looked briefly at his reflection. He scowled at the dark purple and red marks that lined his neck. He wouldn't be able to hide that no matter what he wore.

Disgruntled, he turned away, looking for something to do. He inspected his surroundings for the first time. The room was mostly dominated by the large bed with a red comforter. There was a small alcove to the side here he had sat earlier. The table was littered with various maps and the walls had built in shelves lined with books.

He continued his search when something silver had caught his eye. Roderich approached the chest, surprised to find it to be a flute. He picked it up, inspecting the quality. He could tell the silver was polished and well kept. The mouth piece was a bit dull as he suspected it was from the condensation produced when played. _'Does Gilbert play?'_

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you?" Roderich jumped out of his skin, swiftly turning to see who the intruder was. Ludwig stood calmly before him with a glass of water. _'When did he come in? I didn't hear him?'_

"Does your brother play?"

"Yes, and he's very fond of that flute. He doesn't let anyone touch it." Roderich set it down, "Here, I brought you some water."

"Danke," Roderich took the glass, taking a small sip. The liquid was soothing as it slid down his throat. Before he knew it, it was all gone.

"Danke, I didn't realize how thirsty I was."

Ludwig smile and nodded in acknowledgement, "It's no problem. Did my brother lock you in here?" Roderich nodded, "Well you can come up on deck I'm sure, just as long as you promise you're not going to take another swim."

Roderich let out a small laugh, "I promise. I don't know how to swim anyway."

"You should learn. It's a good skill to have." Ludwig turned to leave with Roderich at tow.

"I never needed to know before. Um, where are you headed to?"

"I'm headed to the kitchens to drop off the empty glass and then I head up to the crow's nest. You can join me if you like."

"That would be nice." Roderich replied. He didn't know what else to do and so far he saw Ludwig as his only friend on the boat filled with uncivilized barbarians. Roderich surprisingly made his way up the net to the crow's nest with Ludwig. He had been higher before though he was in a castle at the time with walls to keep him safe from falling. All there was was a large wooden pole and a wooden board large enough to lie down on.

"Here, tie yourself down. I wouldn't want you falling." Roderich took the piece of rope offered. He saw how Ludwig wrapped it around his waist so he did the same. Up on the crow's nest he could see far out into the open sea. They were surrounded by the dark water as the sky above them was filled with ominous clouds.

"Do you think it will storm?" Roderich asked calmly as he could.

"Maybe," Ludwig looked up to the sky, "probably, hold on. I suggest you cover your ears." Roderich did so with confusion in his violet eyes. Ludwig looked down at the crew below before yelling, "Ahoy me buckos, batten down the hatches, there's a storm brewing! Aft ye can splice the mainbrance, but don't get carried away. Ye know the Cap'n don't like drunkards on 'is ship."

"Aye Ludwig." came the joyful response from below. Roderich eyed Ludwig in somewhat of awe.

"You have quite a set of lungs on you. Does your brother mind you giving orders like that?"

"Sometimes, but not simple ones like that. I try to go easier on the crew too; it lessens the chances of mutiny."

"I see." There was a moment of silence before Roderich got up the courage to ask, "I don't mean to be rude but are you and your brother biologically related?"

"No we're not, but sometimes I forget that because of the way big bruder treats me. He treats me like we have the same blood running through our veins."

"How did you two become brothers then?"

"He found me." Ludwig smiled at the thought of it. His electrifying blue eyes were much softer than his brother's as they shinned in remembrance of the past, "Pirates sunk the ship I was on. It wasn't Gilbert but it was he who found me. He saw me floating on a piece of cargo and the rest is history. I found it ironic that I should become a pirate since it was one that had killed all those that I knew, but then I must remember it was also one that had saved me."

Roderich tried to make sense of what Ludwig was telling him, "You see Austria, not all pirates are the same. Do not judge my brother before you get to know him. He's taken an uninspected liking towards you."

'_That's impossible. Gilbert liking me…that's absurd.' _Roderich ignored the last comment, "You know Ludwig, you are too wise for your own good."

Ludwig laughed at this, "Maybe I am, but that's only because Gilbert raised me."

The two stayed happily on the crow's nest, talking with one another on various topics. They had gotten carried away with the time as it was getting darker out.

"Hey you two!" Both Roderich and Ludwig looked down to see Gilbert with his smug smile, "Come down, it's time for supper."

"Aye Cap'n," Ludwig cheered as he seemed like the age he was for the first time Roderich had seen him. He hastily untied the rope from his waist and started his descent down the net. Roderich watched as Gilbert reached up to snatch Ludwig from the net and spin him around. _'Maybe there is something kind in those red eyes…"_

"How's me boy?" Gilbert asked when he set Ludwig down.

"I'm well bruder and you?"

"I'm just dandy." Gilbert looked up at Roderich, "Do you need help getting down, prinzessin?"

Roderich scoffed at the haughty grin he received, "No thank you, I can get down by myself danke." _'What was Ludwig thinking when he said this imbecile liked me? You don't use derogatory names to someone you like. '_

Roderich made his way down steadily, making sure not to look down at the ground. When he was almost there, he felt hands wrapped around his waist to pry him off the net. Before he could protest, Gilbert had him in his arms. The Prussian grinned at the other's displeasure as he carried him into his quarters where the food was. Roderich kept his resistance at bay for Ludwig's sake.

Ludwig sat down at the table and Gilbert set Roderich down beside him. He grabbed two bowls from his tray to set in front of Roderich and Ludwig before grabbing his own. Roderich saw it was the same soup he had had earlier. He watched as the two people beside him ate with gusto. Ludwig licked his spoon before setting it in his empty bowl. Gilbert pushed his bowl aside when he was done, emitting a large belch of satisfaction. Roderich inwardly cringed.

"Hey Austria, I forgot to ask earlier, but what happened to your neck?" Ludwig looked at the Austrian with concern in his blue eyes. Gilbert burst out laughing in his unique but annoying, in Roderich's opinion, chuckle. Ludwig was confused while Roderich's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Well you see Bruder, when two people—"

"Don't tell him you dummkopf." Roderich hissed.

Gilbert laughed while putting the empty bowls on the tray before standing up with it, "Come on bucko, I'll tuck ye into bed."

Ludwig followed Gilbert out while Roderich was left in the cabin by himself with the door locked.

"You did that didn't you?" Ludwig looked accusingly at his brother while he climbed up into his bed.

"I'll tell you when you're older Luddy, but for now it's time to rest." Gilbert pulled the covers over the small boy.

"You always say that, and you know a bite from a human is more dangerous than a bite from a dog?"

"Is that so?" Gilbert stopped to ponder the thought for a bit before shaking his head, "Impossible, you really need to stop reading, if you don't you'll turn into a worm."

"Was?" Ludwig's blue eyes grew large.

"Yep and then was am I going to do with a worm as a brother?"

"I-I…that's not possible." Ludwig looked determined, but Gilbert just messed his hair before placing a kiss on the boy's forehead.

"gute Nacht, worm."

Gilbert blew out the candle before making his way back to his cabin. He could hear a deep rumble of thunder from outside. The ship swayed from the large waves. Gilbert made his way on deck to make sure everything was tied down and secure. Rain pounded ruthlessly against his body, soaking him to the skin. _'Great, I'll have to change again for the second time.'_

Lightening streaked the across the sky, casting an eerie light across the ominous waters. Waves crashed along the sides of the ship, rocking it to and fro. Once everything was secure, Gilbert made his way back inside to his cabin. The room looked empty when he entered.

'_Verdammt, where did he go now?'_ Gilbert let out a frustrated sigh and decided to let it go. _'The man can drown in the storm for all I care.' _Gilbert stripped from his wet clothes and got into some dry ones. Still there was no sign of Roderich. He locked the door so the Austrian had to be in the room somewhere. He checked the washroom but no one was there. A crack of thunder resounded through the ship followed by a muffled cry. Gilbert swiftly strode back to his room. He got on all fours to check under the bed and there was the violet-eyed man, shaking in a tiny ball.

"Was are ye doin' down there?"

Roderich's head shot up to meet those ruby eyes, his nose scrunched up displeasingly, "You should really dust more often you know."

"I'm sorry, I'm not used to having people under my bed. I don't know what you do in Austria, but in Prussia we sleep on top of the bed."

Roderich scowled, "Don't patronize me." Another crack of thunder shook the ship and Roderich ducked his head again, closing his eyes shut.

"Kesese, you're not scared of thunder are ye?"

"Shut up!" Roderich clamped his hands over his ears, trying to silence the rumbling from outside. "Ah!" He felt a hand grasp around his ankle, yanking him from his sanctuary.

"Ah, stop it! Let me go!" Roderich kicked the hand away, but Gilbert was already on top of him.

"Oh belay it little master. I'm only trying to distract you from the storm."

"If that's your invitation to sex then nein." Roderich pushed the body away. Another blast was sent through the air and Roderich found himself clutching to Gilbert. His nails digging into the other's shirt, making crescent marks against the porcelain skin.

"Kesese, if you're awesome like this whenever it storms, I should make it thunder all the time."

"Be quiet, Ah! Oh Gott." Roderich hung tighter to Gilbert. "Why can't it stop already?"

"Because I'm having too much fun. Keseses-argh, jeez priss, loosen up the grip, you're choking me."

"Gut." Roderich growled. Gilbert gripped Roderich's thigh, wrapping it around his waist as he lifted him up. He dropped the Austrian on the bed, but found himself being pulled down as well. Roderich kept his grasp on Gilbert, not wanting to let go. Prussia struggled to get up, but he could pry Roderich's arms off of him.

"Argh, Roddy, let go."

"Nein."

"Kesesese!"

"Was are you laughing about now?" Gilbert only laughed harder when he heard the annoyance in the other's voice.

"I just find the irony of our rolls reversed." Roderich ignored the comment.

"Just be quiet. You're as annoying as the thunder."

Gilbert could feel the rapid heartbeat from the body below him. _'Jeez, what could have happened to make him this scared of thunder?' _His head was buried against the violet-eyed man's chestnut hair. Gilbert could help but have his senses filled with vanilla.

"Priss, is this how we're sleeping tonight?" Gilbert felt the Austrian's arms around him loosen. He pulled away to look at the violet-eyed man. A looked of bewilderment ghosted with fear were in the mauve eyes.

"Nein!" The confusion gone as it was replaced with fury. Roderich pushed Gilbert away. He resorted to pull the covers over him, trying to block the storm from him. Prussia smirked at the trembling figure. _'What a coward.'_

Gilbert got under the covers, turning his back to Roderich. He could feel the other's tremors through the mattress. Gilbert furrowed his ivory eyebrows, trying hard to ignore the other._ 'Would that dummkopf stop shaking already? It's like having…'_ Gilbert shut his ruby eyes, shutting his mind up. _'Don't think that, if you think that you will cave in.'_ Of course the plan of thinking about not thinking about it always leads you to thinking about it.

Prussia remembered those first few nights when he had found Ludwig. Ludwig was so young and small, still fearful of all those around him. Gilbert slept by the younger boy's side, slowly earning the other's trust. He told the small boy stories to keep the nightmares at bay and so Gilbert began.

"Argh! Priss, roll over! I gotta tell ye something."

"Was could you possibly have to tell me that you couldn't just say behind my back?" the violet-man huffed. Gilbert irritably rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, don't face me." Gilbert took a deep breath before starting with his story, "There once lived a pirate ye see an—"

"Was are you doing?" Roderich finally turned to face Gilbert. He was successfully distracted from the storm by the Albino in front of him.

"Just shut-up and listen, Priss. As I was saying, there was this pirate that liked to sail around. He plundered many villages along the coast and sank many ships."

"So the guy was a monster, keep going."

"He wasn't a monster!"

"He sounds like one."

"Stop interrupting me, it's rude ye know." Gilbert grinned as the comment had silenced Roderich, "So the guy wasn't a monster, just a typical pirate. He was good at what he did too. So good he got to the point where he owned the seas. Ships surrendered to the sight of him without even putting up a fight. Eventually he grew bored—"

"Don't tell me he grew lonely."

"Nein, he wasn't lonely. He had two younger brothers running around on board. He was content with his life…just bored."

"Okay then, keep going."

"So one day he came across this imperial Asian ship, only to find out it held the emperor's younger brothers."

"Let me guess, he kidnapped them."

"Aye, but he kidnapped the youngest one logically. The younger ones are normally the ones that are the closest to the oldest and therefore would be more profitable in terms of ransom."

"I don't think I like this story."

"Oh you will, Prinzessin, girls like you always love this kind of stuff."

"I'm not a girl."

"Kesese, then stop acting like one."

Roderich rolled his violet orbs for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, "Anyway, what happened?"

"Oh yeah, so the pirate took in the younger boy, and took good care of him. He gave him food water, ye know, the same I do ta ye."

"I'm sure he did." sarcasm was evident in his tone.

"Yes, but like you he was rebellious. He hated the pirate."

"Naturally."

"This was something new to the pirate though. It had been a long time since someone had tried to fight him and so he grew to like the fire in the young Prince. And in turn as time went on the hatred for the other lessened. The Prince started to like the pirate too."

"Was?!"

"Shh, Ludwig's sleeping," Gilbert sent him a warning glare, "Yes, the Prince liked the pirate too, though he would never admit it. When the time came where the news about the kidnapping reached the emperor, he was furious. He stormed the seas, looking for his brother. The imperial fleet had at last found the pirate and a battle had unleashed. The pirate put up a good fight, but alas there were too many. The emperor had the pirate at the end of his sword. He was ready to spill blood when his younger brother had stopped him."

"Was, why would he do that?"

"Mein Gott, weren't you listening? He liked him that's why and then when the other's life was in danger he realized he loved the barbarian pirate. So he went peacefully back to China with his older brother, the emperor, in exchange that the pirate would go unharmed along with his two younger brothers. The older brother consented, but took one of the pirate's brothers with him as revenge."

"Well that's a bit cruel."

"Ja, and you thought pirates were bad. Royalty are far worse than pirates. And so the small boy came to live in China with the emperor. He was treated like one of the emperor's brothers and stayed with the youngest. Time drew out and the pirate was driven to insanity. He needed his brother back and he needed the Prince he had grown to love."

"So the fool goes after them, doesn't he?"

"If you were in his position, wouldn't you?" Roderich stayed silent. Honestly, he didn't know if he would, "Well I know I probably would. I mean if someone took Ludwig, I'd go to hell and back to get mein bruder back. Anyway, we're getting off topic. So the pirate attacked the imperial city in which the two people he was searching for resided. The city was up in flames, chaos broke out. He fought through the samurais that guarded the palace. He made his way through and found his loved one, protecting his younger brother. He was going to take them both with him when the Asian boy stopped him. He wanted the pirate to leave his brother's people alone, and he wanted the pirate to ask his brother for his hand properly so no one would try to chase after them when they left."

"He wanted to marry the pirate?" Roderich's words slurred a bit due to drowsiness.

"Ja, he wanted to marry the pirate and so the man did as the other requested. He asked the emperor for the boy's hand, and of course the emperor was furious at the pirate for destroying his city. He denied the pirate his wishes and sent him to be executed. He then declared his own brother as a traitor and sent him to be executed along with the pirate."

"Was? How can he kill his own bruder?"

"A heartless man, that's who, the wealthy who view all lower class beings as scum. And so the pirate was to be executed first in front of the city with everyone watching including the young Prince, who was tied up at the time. The pirate cursed everyone that watched as he yelled at his beloved telling him how much he meant to the other."

"Don't tell me he dies."

"Ah so you're rooting for the pirate now I see." Roderich didn't answer for the embarrassment that he was indeed rooting for the pirate, "Well when the executioner drew his katana to behead the pirate, someone had tackled the man down. It turns out the Princess had slipped the younger Prince a dagger the night before and so the boy had freed himself to help the pirate. All hell broke loose as the two fought their way out of China and back on the ship. They sailed away, never to return to China."

"So they were able to be together?"

"Ja, and so the pirate sailed the seas, now complete with his Prince. And they lived happily ever after and blah blah blah, ye get the point."

Silence grew between them as Roderich contemplated the story. The storm outside had settled and Gilbert was exhausted. He was ready to pass out before the quiet whisper from Roderich stirred him.

"Was?"

"I asked is it true?"

"Was, the story?"

"Ja the story, was else would I be talking about?"

"Don't get prissy with me. And as for the story…it's just a story. Now go to sleep. I'm tired." Gilbert rolled over, his back facing the other. Roderich inwardly sighed. _'Of course it's not real. What were you thinking? Why would anyone fall for a pirate? Wait, Anton is a pirate. I guess it is possible then, but this was different. Antonio hadn't taken him against his will; he didn't kidnap him.'_

Thoughts of Antonio sinking Gilbert's ship, rescuing him from the other pirate filled his head. He smiled at the thought, letting sleep slowly take him.

"Hurry, Anton." Roderich quietly said into the night. Little did he know that Antonio was doing just that.

TBC…

Translations:

Gott verdammt ihn-God damn him (German)

dummkopf-Idiot (German)

Scheiße: Shit (German)

Ahoy-Hello (Pirate)

Scurvy Dog- derogatory term, scurvy was a deficiency disease caused by the lack of vitamin C. Dog is just a mild insult or sometimes a friendly one. (Pirate)

Scupper-throw (Pirate)

Handsomely-quickly (Pirate)

the Cat- The whip, short for cat of nine tails (Pirate)

warum- why (German)

Buckos-my friends (Pirate)

batten down the hatches- put away everything and tie everything down (Pirate)

Aft ye can splice the mainbrance- After you can have a drink or two (Pirate)

Belay- stop ex. belay that talk-shut up (Pirate)

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but it was like: Welcome back to school! Now here's five papers due tomorrow. Argh! Well I finished the papers and I finished this chapter so blow me down 'cause I'm done. Well I hoped you liked the chapter despite the OCC Prussia, but I blame Austria, so there. I Hope to have Spain in the next chapter, but who knows when that will be? Thanks for reading and take care!**


End file.
